wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Ruel Stroud
Ruel Stroud is one of the main characters of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. An Enutrof and old friend of Yugo's adoptive father, Alibert, Ruel was told to set off with Yugo and keep him safe. Like most Enutrofs, getting Ruel to do anything that's not in his own interest is an uphill battle, and his selfishness and greed often get him distracted. However, he's a seasoned fighter, and his knowledge of the world and its history is considerable. He is voiced by Patrick Bethune in French dub and by Hugo Chandor in English dub. __TOC__ History Background Ruel Stroud is an old friend of Yugo's adoptive father Alibert, as well as a treasure and bounty-hunter known as an Enutrof. Ruel comes from a long line of Enutrof's and owns ancestral home that contains large amount of gold. During his early childhood it is shown that he was often neglected and mistreated by his Nana who claimed to have "spoiled" him. Ruel had at one point owned a pet dhreller named Kama Tstar. However after witnessing his pet dhreller dying he swore to never own a new dhreller again. Before the series began Ruel was with Alibert the day he retired and also adopted Yugo. He has visited Alibert and Yugo several times at their restaurant. Season 1 Ruel came to visit Alibert and Yugo when encountered both Evangelin and Amalia who attempted provide his services a tour guide, but was turned down. Ruel visited the restaurant as usual and attempted to get a discount at his meal when him and Alibert witnessed Yugo's powers. Also on that day along with encounter the possessed Iop Guardian Sir Percidal rampaging. As favor to Alibert, Ruel agrees to accompany Yugo on his travels. Ruel is noteworthy for his incredible greed and stinginess, sometimes the only way to wake him up is to mention money. He can be so distracted by money he will completely ignore the danger they are in. He has incredible skill as a fighter and is committed to seeing Yugo through trouble. During the groups journey Ruel had played several major roles and demonstrated his character when the team faced the Black Crow Ruel was kidnapped as apart the Black Crows plan to gain their kamas. He also single handedly defended his home and treasure hoard from Gonnard the Great an absorbent genie, whose body's substance becomes whatever he eats, mainly gold which he had plans for stealing Ruel's family treasure hoard. By eating his mass in gold it gave Gonnard incredible endurance. Ruel was able to take advantage of tricks him into eating chocolate coins that he took from Xav the Baker. Ruel's biggest role was when the gang reached Bounta and needed a boat to get to Ohma Island. Ruel was able to get them to participate in the Kingdom's annual Gobowl tournament and was able to use his knowledge and skill of the sport to help his current and old team to win the game and receive cash prize. Though throughout the journey was followed by a baby dhreller who would latter play a role in Ruel's life. When the gang reaches Ohma Island Ruel and the others were able to meet Yugo's former guardian and also encounter Nox. During the encounter the team learned of Nox's next plan was to steal the wakfu energy of the tree of life and also of Goulagaran's revival in his dofus. The team decided to split and strengthen their bound by forming "The Brotherhood of the Tofu". Ruel traveled with the group heading to the Sadida kingdom. While there the gang encountered Amalia's brother Armand who caused trouble for Ruel and Sir Percidal. Ruel was placed in prison for being friends with Percidal. After he escaped he came to terms with his past with his old dhreller and decided to raise his newest one which he named Junior. Ruel was able to play a small role during the invasion when he used an old Enutrof drilling machine to travel back to the Sadida Kingdom and at the last minute crash into Nox's minion Razortime. While in the invasion he learned about Percidal's death and also witnessed Nox's attempt to absorb the Tree of Life and turn all the Sadida to wood. Nox then used the wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the wakfu he'd worked to acquire. Yugo opted to allow Nox to retreat, instead choosing to stay behind and mourn the death of Tristipein, who had been killed in the battle with Razortime. Yugo and Adamai then decided to stay in the Sadida Kingdom and study the Eliacube. Ruel was among the others to honor Sir Percidal's memory with the creation of his statue. Personality Ruel is noteworthy for his incredible greed and stinginess, sometimes the only way to wake him up is to mention money. He can be so distracted by money he will completely ignore the danger they are in. Despite this is committed to seeing Yugo and the others through trouble. Powers/Abilities As an Enutrof, Ruel is a fervent seeker of fortune and will utilize any means to get it. Despite his age, he is a surprisingly skilled fighter and Gobbowl player, and it was hinted that he is apparently more powerful than Evagelyne, Amalia, and even Percedal when they first encoutnered Grougaloragran, who identified the old Enutrof as the most powerful among the group with his Wakfu sensing. * Shovel Weapon Wielding '- Ruel is capable of and rather skilled in the wielding of an unlikely weapon - a shovel. He uses the shovel to strike enemies either bluntly or by harming them with the shovel's edge. It is possible that his Shovel Weapon Wielding is related to his race as an Enutrof. * '''Advanced Mineral Knowledge '- Ruel has been known to have a very advanced knowledge of minerals, even being capable of identifying an ore by tasting it while underground and realising instantaneously that he would be rich. * '''Professional Sportsman - Ruel is a retired yet professional player in the game of Gobbowl. He has had a history as a Gobbowler and has been shown to even be able to take part in tournaments even in his old age. * Inventor - Ruel has been known to create and use inventions of his own that can help him to find and identify treasures. Relationships Alibert Ruel is an old friend of Yugo's adoptive father Alibert, as well as a treasure- and bounty-hunter known as an Enutrof. As a favor to Alibert, Ruel agrees to accompany Yugo on his travels. Yugo Ruel is among Yugo's oldest friends and something of a grandfather-figure to him. He has known Yugo since the day that Alibert found him, and despite their history with each other they still have their disagreements - mostly due to Ruel's greed and stinginess and Yugo's methods that don't bring about profit. However, out of all the Brotherhood, Yugo had treated Ruel better which Ruel points out and saying how Yugo is the nicest one. When Yugo left on his own journey, Ruel mentions how much he missed having Yugo around. Category:Animated Series Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Enutrof Category:Heroes Category:Good